deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Wham Bam Rock (Kirby) vs Bouldergeist (Mario Galaxy)
Nintendo commonly features large beings with disembodied hands as bosses, however, two of them particularly stand out of their ability to wield rocks and stones as their tool: Wham Bam Rock from Kirby Superstar and Bouldergeist from Super Mario Galaxy. This marks the fourth battle by LuckyEmile, however, it is a retcon of a once nearly-finished project that was deemed displeasing for poor research, handling, writing, knowledge and know-how, essentially invalidating the verdict. If you wish to see how it went down, you can look here. INTRODUCTION Wiz: Hand-to-hand combat doesn’t come more literal than this. Boomstick: These two terrifying beings try to crush their enemies with large fists made of rocks, which is an awesome weapon if you ask me! Wiz: Whilst many a boss from Nintendo’s myriad of franchises boast disembodied hands, these two truly take the cake… Bouldergeist, leader of the Bomb-Boos from Ghostly Galaxy. Boomstick: And Wham Bam Rock, the mysterious foe found in the depths of Great Cave Offensive! Wiz: I’m Wiz and he’s Boomstick and it’s our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to figure who would win… a Death Battle! BOULDERGEIST ~ BGM: Ashley Song Instrumental - WarioWare Touched ~ Wiz: Living on a planet where even a young girl who studies magic can rule the world and still finish all her homework, surely world domination shouldn’t be too hard a task for a tyrannical Koopa King. Boomstick: Or at least that’s what Bowser thought. Credit where credit’s due, it probably wouldn’t be so hard if it weren’t for a pair of plumbers and a princess who’s magic far overpowers your own! Wiz: However, Bowser was undeterred by his many… many failures. Once every hundred years, the Star Festival occurs, and with one on the horizon, Bowser had the groundwork for a plan for something even grander! Boomstick: Why settle for world domination when you could rule the entire universe?! With the Grand Stars provided by the Comet Observatory, the root cause of the festival, Bowser was given the power to do as he pleased, and set out to do just that. Wiz: However, the Comet Observatory also had a truckload of Power Stars that Bowser clearly wasn’t interested in, so he left them to scatter around the cosmos. Interestingly, a select few ended up in Ghostly Galaxy and the outcome played to his favour considerably. Boomstick: Whilst not as consistent a thorn in his side as his brother, Luigi has played a considerable role in Bowser’s previous downfalls, even if he can’t remember the guy’s name… Bowser: Green ‘Stache! Boomstick: So it probably helped a bunch that Luigi was captured and imprisoned in Ghostly Galaxy, essentially taking him out of the equation. But who was the captor, you ask? Wiz: Enter Bouldergeist. ~ BGM: Bogmire's Battle Theme - Luigi's Mansion ~ WHAM BAM ROCK To be rewritten FIGHT Coming soon CONCLUSION Coming soon POLL Who do you think will win? Wham Bam Rock Bouldergeist Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:LuckyEmile Category:'Mario vs Kirby' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles